


Мы им не победим!

by terminalA



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Summary: Команда Южного Парка опять рискует выиграть отборочные, а Кенни теперь не японская принцесса, а японская школьница-менеджер.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 13





	Мы им не победим!

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам эпизода 905 «Все ради поражения», все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Обсценнная лексика, шаблоны японской манги в сеттинге Южного Парка.

Лето выдалось дождливым. Идеальным для того, чтобы сидеть дома, рубиться в приставку и иногда прерываться на сон, еду и подрочить. Крейг как раз скопил денег на Дейз Гон, установил на дверь в комнату щеколду и заныкал под кроватью ящик пива и три пакета чипсов.

К сожалению, все идеальные планы имели свойство проваливаться.

— Пацаны, — сказал Баттерс после тренировки, — я тут посчитал. Если победим в следующим матче, это будет лучший результат дивизиона.

Картман прищурился.

— Ты уверен? Мы всосали уже дважды. Как так?

Баттерс вздохнул, паника в его взгляде мешалась с глубокой печалью. Похоже, он сам был бы рад ошибаться.

— Говорю вам. Еще одна победа, и нам придется все оставшееся лето играть в бейсбол.

— Наше последнее лето, — простонал Клайд. 

Картман прикрыл глаза и скрестил руки на груди:

— Без паники, что-нибудь придумаем. 

И объявил собрание комиссии по чрезвычайным ситуациям у себя дома через час.

Крейг решил, что очередной хитровыебанный план смогут придумать без него, и свалил курить за дагаут. На горячую воду в душе все равно не успеет, так хоть не придется толкаться там со всеми, смотреть на голые задницы, задыхаться от запаха потных шмоток и поддаваться панике. Следом увязался Кенни, сел рядом на траву, снял перчатку и бросил ее между ног.

— Что надо?

— Угостишь?

— Блядь, — протянул Крейг. — Купи свои.

— У меня были на прошлой неделе! — поспорил Кенни, вытаскивая из протянутой пачки сразу две. Одну он положил за ухо, а вторую подкурил. — Что думаешь о наших шансах на поражение?

Крейг пожал плечами.

— Думаю, проигрывать не трудно.

— Ага, — Кенни хохотнул, и облачко дыма прилетело Крейгу в нос. — Во втором дивизионе настоящие монстры. Питчер Форт-Коллинс попадает мячом по бите. Нам нужен план.

— Ну и думайте, вы у нас специалисты по планам. 

Кенни отдал ему сигарету.

— Подержи, — стянул форму через голову, бросил джерси поверх перчатки, надел майку обратно и вернул сигарету. — Фух, спарился.

Крейг сглотнул. В голове мелькнуло тоскливое: надо завести себе девчонку. То, что он пялился на Кенни — определенно, нездорово. Ладно бы на кого посимпатичнее, Кенни был тощим, бледным и на объект дроча тянул даже меньше, чем Баттерс.

— Так, — выдохнул он, молчание становилось неловким. — Уверен, Картман найдет способ.

Кенни ничего не ответил, уставился в небо, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Сигарета у него во рту дотлела и осыпалась пеплом на белую майку. 

Крейг затушил свою, схоронил ее в дырке в заборе и пошел в душ.

***

Естественно, он оказался прав. На следующий день Картман объявил, что они будут больше тренироваться.

Больше тренироваться — выглядело так себе способом не просрать лето на бейсбол, но он уверял, что если научиться сосать на поле профессионально, национальных им не видать. Нужно просто приложить максимум усилий.

— Хорошая физподготовка, — заверил Баттерс, — половина успеха.

— Это что, — уточнил Клайд, отрываясь от твиттера. — Реально делать разминку?

— Реально, — отрезал Картман. Все, кто вчера не явились на совет, не имели права спорить с планом. — Бег, растяжка, силовые, замахи битой каждый день до следующей игры.

— Можно начинать? — обрадовался Кенни. — Я подсматривал за местным йога-кружком, могу провести растяжку.

— Отлично, Кенни, будешь отвечать за нашу гибкость. Но сперва бег, пять кругов всем, кроме кэтчера.

Кажется, они делали это впервые за все время существования бейсбольного клуба. Крейг думал о приставке, порно, пиве, лете без бейсбола, и уже на третьем круге почти догнал Токена. Потом годы курения дали о себе знать, и к концу пятого он тащился в конце колонны сразу за Твиком, которого явно отпускал кофеин и одолевал вселенский стресс.

На зарядку вышел даже Картман, но быстро сдулся. Пузо, взрощенное на сырных шариках, мешало ему наклоняться. Он сказал, что кэтчер должен быть большим, в отличие от всех остальных игроков. Брофловски заметил:

— Большим, но не жирным. 

Кенни предложил всем разделиться на пары, и, не обнаружив свою, Крейг попытался незаметно свалить. Кенни поймал его взглядом, улыбнулся и помахал рукой:

— Такер, а ты со мной!

Они сели напротив друг друга. Земля еще не успела разогреться, и задницу холодило. Крейг поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Ну и что надо делать?

— Раздвинь ноги и дай мне руки, — скомандовал Кенни. — Упрись ступнями в мои.

Крейг выругался, но руки подал. Кенни крепко ухватился, сцепив их пальцы, и потянул на себя.

— Нагибайся, Такер, не будь бревном.

— Пошел ты, — пробурчал Крейг.

Взгляд уперся в землю, спина захрустела, а мышцам бедра стало больно.

— Теперь ты тяни меня, — попросил Кенни. Крейг разогнулся, отклонился назад. Лохматая белобрысая макушка оказалась где-то на уровне его коленей. Чертов йогосмотритель.

— У тебя ладони потеют.

— Это потому что я в паре с тобой, Такер, — весело отозвался тот. Крейг отдернул руки и вытер их о штаны. Скорее, чтобы показать, как ему противно, а не потому что было противно на самом деле. Влажные прохладные ладони Кенни были совсем как у девчонки.

Кенни поднялся на ноги, потом наклонился прямо у Крейга перед лицом, без труда достал пальцами до земли.

— А я хорошо тянусь.

Крейг коснулся носков шиповок. То, как горели бедра, было даже прикольно. Кенни обошел его и навалился со спины. 

— Какого!

— Ты можешь лучше. 

Теплое дыхание щекотало затылок, легкий на вид Кенни казался бетонной плитой, прижимающей Крейга к земле. Его острая коленка уперлась в поясницу, а руки держали плечи. Крейг чувствовал, как горит лицо и шея, как жжет мышцы с непривычки. Он прохрипел:

— Ну хватит.

И Кенни отпрянул. 

Крейг обернулся. Тот задумчиво смотрел сверху вниз и грыз ноготь на указательном пальце. 

— Деревянный Такер. 

— Иди на хуй.

Крейг хотел поспорить, что Кенни наверняка сравнивает его с бабами из йога-кружка, тот же Картман мог дотянуться только вторым подбородком до груди, а Клад тяжело вздыхал каждый раз, как приходилось поднять руки вверх. Но выбирая между спором и «на хуй», Крейг всегда выбирал второе. После «на хуй» люди замолкали быстрее и охотнеее.

Кенни тоже замолчал, улыбнувшись чему-то.

***

Их энтузиазма хватило ровно на день. Уже следующим утром на поле все снова сидели у забора, залипая в телефоны, и только Марш с Картманом отрабатывали подачи, переругиваясь через все поле. 

Крейг бомбил конфетки, после вчерашней растяжки тело ныло, и он лениво проклинал Кенни, которого где-то черти носили. 

Ноги в черных чулках он уловил боковым зрением. Сперва решил, что это Венди, она иногда заглядывала к Маршу, но точно не носила таких коротких юбок. Бебе? Крейг проследил взглядом от косточки на щиколотке, по тугим икрам, острым коленкам. В середине бедра черная ткань сменялась бледной голой кожей, а дальше юбка, такая летучая, что даже небольшой ветер трепал ее подол. Крейг сглотнул, посмотрел выше и выдохнул:

— Бля...

Принцессу не было видно уже пару лет, и Крейг отвык от вида Кенни в женской одежде. Еще Кенни вырос. И если пышное платье с рюшами на угловатой подростковой фигуре смотрелось даже мило, то мини-юбка и чулки на взрослом Кенни были пиздец.

— Менеджер Кенни-чан, — легко поклонился Картман. — Благодарю вас за заботу о нашей команде.

Кенни густо покраснел и захихикал. Крейг почувствовал, как нервно дернулся глаз.

— Я сделала вам лимоны в сахаре.

— Вау, так мило с твоей стороны, — Клайд сунул руку в банку и достал пару долек. 

Крейг заметил, как ветер дернул юбку, и из-под нее показался край черных боксеров. Удивительно, что Кенни не надел женские трусы. То есть, слава богу, что он этого не сделал.

Твик тоже угостился лимонами и поморщился.

— Какой кошмар, а, фу!

— А, по-моему, вкусно, — пробурчал Клайд с набитым ртом.

— Итак, Кенни-чан, расскажи, что ты придумала, — попросил Картман, отказываясь от протянутой банки.

Кенни разгладил подол юбки и поковырял землю носком ботинка.

— Менеджеры добывают информацию о командах соперников. Я выведаю все о Канифер, и мы сможем построить идеальную стратегию против них.

— Кенни-чан, ты сделаешь это для нас! — Картман светился довольством. А ведь обычно засранец одобрял только свои собственные планы.

— Но, — Кенни огляделся, постукивая указательным пальцем по нижней губе. — Мне нужен помощник и защитник от извращенцев.

Крейг понял, что они смотрят друг на друга, и быстро отвел взгляд. Еще не хватало вляпаться в это, лучше он пробежит пять кругов и сделает сто замахов битой.

— Крейг мог бы пойти, — предложил Баттерс. — Он все равно аутфилдер и девятый отбивающий. Ему нужно тренироваться меньше всех. 

Картман одобрительно закивал. Кенни лыбился и наглаживал юбку.

— Какого я? Да пошли вы, — он нервно нащупал пачку сигарет в кармане и поднялся на ноги. — Последний раз, когда я связался с вами, то оказался в ебаном Перу.

Картман поймал его за локоть и, заглянув прямо в глаза, медленно проговорил:

— Крейг, не будь таким обсоском.

***

Кенни попросил подождать и скрылся в здании школы. Стояла жара, но серые подушки облаков на небе обещали вот-вот опрокинуть на Южный Парк очередной ливень. Крейг стоял за воротами и курил, задаваясь вопросом, почему он на это согласился, и не находя ни одной адекватной причины.

Кенни явился минут через десять в длинном белобрысом парике.

— Стащил в театральном кружке, — довольно сообщил он, сплетая волосы в косу. 

Крейг сглотнул, подумал в очередной раз, почему, ну, почему. Потом стянул с себя бейсболку и надел Кенни на голову.

— Так незаметно, что парик.

Кенни смутился, если это слово вообще было применимо к парню в мини и чулках. С таким растерянным взглядом, чуть приоткрытым ртом и белой неровной челкой он выглядел симпатичным. Наверное, Кенни все-таки был симпатичным, решил Крейг, рассмотрев повнимательней. И веснушки ему шли. Хоть лето выдалось пасмурным, они все равно опсыпали нос и щеки и цветом напоминали тянучую карамель.

— Поедем на автобусе? — спросил Кенни, и Крейг как проснулся. — Пешком далеко.

— Можно на велике.

Общественный транспорт он не переносил на дух. Там всегда было тесно и воняло от каждого пассажира чем-то своим, но всегда мерзким.

Во взгляде Кенни что-то промелькнуло. Что-то творилось все время в его голове, о чем Крейг не имел малейшего понятия. И не был уверен, что хочет его иметь.

— Класс, прокатишь меня на багажнике.

Предков дома не было, Крейг чуть подкачал колеса и выкатил велик из гаража. Последний раз он катался на нем в прошлом году, даст бог, старичок не развалится по пути.

Он забрался первым, а потом велик резко осел под весом, талию обвили горячие руки, и внутри что-то дернуло, будто мышцу свело.

— Ну, погнали!

— За юбкой следи, — пробурчал Крейг и, с трудом поймав равновесие, покатил вниз по склону. 

На выезде из Южного Парка они остановились, чтобы купить попить. Кенни попросил угостить его газировкой, и Крейг даже не возмутился, хотя стоило бы. Они залпом выдули по банке «Пепси» и отправили их по дуге в мусорку, одну за другой — два идеальных трехочковых.

— Если устал, хочешь я поведу? — спросил Кенни, наглаживая руль велика. 

— Нет уж, не хочу свалиться в ближайшую канаву, — Крейг указал пальцем на багажник. — Иди на свое место.

Кенни уселся, прижался грудью и тяжело задышал в затылок. Сердце стучало быстро, Крейг пытался вспомнить, когда последний раз обнимался хоть с кем-то. Может, с Твиком? Хотя у них было не по-настоящему. Или с Ред — с ней было серьезно, но потом тоже вышло как-то не по-настоящему. 

Руки Кенни крепко держали его, иногда он легко перебирал пальцами — хорошо, что Крейг не боялся щекотки. Но мурашки по телу все равно ползли. 

В середине пути пошел дождь. Пришлось спрятаться под козырьком остановки посреди нигде. Кроме них в тесной будке никого не было. А на табличке значился номер только одного автобуса и расписание: раз в час. 

Крейг сел на лавочку и достал сигареты. Протянул Кенни, не дожидаясь просьбы. Кенни опустился рядом и вытянул ноги, словно нарочно демонстрировал их. 

— Что будешь делать, Такер, если мы вылетим с чемпионата? Расскажи про лето своей мечты.

— А? — Крейг не сразу понял, о чем он. Бейсбол, ради которого все затевалось, напрочь вылетел из головы. Сейчас там был Кенни в юбке, их совместная поездка на велике, дождь, стучащий по железной остановке. Даже куда они едут, Крейг вспомнил не сразу. 

— Ага, — Кенни положил ногу на ногу и подтянул чулок. — Говорю, чем планируешь заниматься? 

— Ну, в приставку играть и пить пиво.

— А я думал на подработку устроиться, но еще не придумал куда, — Кенни курил, как обычно задумчиво пялясь куда-то вдаль. Парик под бейсболкой немного перекосило и косичка болталась над ухом.

— Да, — пробормотал Крейг. — Подработка, может быть, но сперва отдохну.

— Вот заработаю денег и свалю к океану, хоть на пару дней, — мечтательно протянул Кенни. — Одолжишь велик?

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько туда ехать на велике?

— Да без понятия!

Крейг вздохнул, взгляд так и лип к голой полоске кожи между чулками и юбкой. Будто было в ней что-то волшебное. Очень хотелось потрогать, провести руками выше под подол, туда, где горячо и чуть влажно. Наверное, если бы Крейг это сделал, Кенни широко распахнул рот и простонал. И покраснел, потому что японские школьницы-менеджеры всегда краснеют.

Вдруг стало подозрительно тихо. Закончился дождь.

Кенни подскочил на ноги и протянул Крейгу руку, помогая подняться. Крейг шлепнул по ладони, и даже от этого быстрого касания внизу живота все заныло.

— Едем дальше? — спросил он, обгоняя Кенни, чтобы тот не заметил.

— Вперед, мой храбрый защитник от извращенцев! — крикнул Кенни и, устраиваясь на багажнике, добавил: — Обнимашки.

До места они добрались через два часа. Кенни сказал, что еле успели к вечерней тренировке, и начал втирать о том, какими способами добыл их расписание. Крейг сообщил, что ему насрать, просто чтобы не поддерживать дальнейший диалог.

Забор вокруг Канифер оказался кирпичным и высоким. Они спрятали велик в кустах через дорогу и обошли по периметру в поисках лазеек, но строили тут явно на совесть. 

— Так, сначала нужно понять, где их поле, — Кенни закатал рукава и сдвинул бейсболку козырьком назад. — Подсади меня.

— Почему не наоборот? Может, ты меня? — возмутился Крейг. Вчера растяжка, сегодня велик — тело вопило от свалившейся на него нагрузки.

— Потому что я девушка, вообще-то, — ответил Кенни и упер руку в бок.

Крейг вскипел.

— Ты парень в девчачьей одежде!

И тут же пожалел.

Кенни застыл и потускнел. Кончики его губ дернулись, и Крейг испугался, что тот сейчас заплачет. Чтобы не дать этому произойти, он быстро присел на корточки и похлопал себя по плечам.

— Да лезь уже.

— А извинения? — обиженно спросил Кенни.

— Извини!

Крейг сам не до конца понимал, почему просто не сказал «на хуй». Была это магия девчачьей одежды или желание сделать все ради поражения. А может, просто Крейг был хорошим человеком, а Кенни всерьез обижался и расстраивался, когда его альтер-эго не признавали.

— Держи, а то я упаду.

Крейг положил ладони Кенни на ляжки и сделал глубокий вдох. Все, о чем он сейчас мог думать, шелковистая гладь чулков и теплая кожа под пальцами.

— О, Такер, повезло, вижу поле! Только надо немного правее.

Крейг попятился вправо, упираясь лбом в кирпичную кладку.

— Еще?

— Э-э-э, — протянул Кенни. — Еще шагов пять. И достань свой мобильный, у меня без камеры.

Крейг досчитал до пяти, залез рукой в карман брюк и протянул телефон наверх, потом снова вцепился в худое бедро. Почувствовал затылком хозяйство Кенни, подумал. Пиздец, лучше бы снова в Перу.

— Отлично, — сказал Кенни. — Выдержишь какое-то время? Я сниму на видео. Там как раз питчер подачи отрабатывает.

— Какое-то время — это какое?

— Ну, сколько сможешь. Как все, опускай, только не урони.

Крейг честно пытался стоять до последнего, но вдруг резко ударило в поясницу, и его повело в бок. Кенни бедрами сжал голову, зашумело в ушах. Возбуждение вспыхнуло внутри, и ноги не выдержали. 

— Бля!

— Ай!

Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Не получилось. Копчик больно стукнулся о землю. Кенни зашипел, попробовал зацепиться за забор, но в итоге рухнул на него сверху. Телефон шлепнулся следом прямо Крейгу на лицо.

— Охренеть, — простонал Кенни. — Ну я же просил!

Острое колено уперлось в бок, и Крейг вывернулся, спихивая Кенни с себя. Тот отполз в сторону, перехватил телефон, разблочил. Выдохнул с облегчением:

— Видео сохранилось, ура.

— Это отличный план, — пробубнил Крейг, потирая ушибленную спину. — Крейг, не будь обсоском и составь Кенни-чан компанию. И почему жизнь меня ничему не учит!

Кенни рассмеялся.

— Такер, как же ты любишь ныть!

Крейг встал и отряхнулся от травы.

— Все, я больше в этом не участвую.

— Ну, куда ты теперь денешься, — ласково проговорил Кенни. — Ладно, раз мы не можем следить через забор, придется проникнуть на территорию. 

В ворота они прошмыгнули раньше, чем Крейг смог объяснить, почему этого делать не стоит. Вдоль забора изнутри росли кусты, колючие и усыпанные мелкими розовыми цветочками. Кенни полз впереди, открывался отличный обзор на его задницу в черных боксерах. Крейг думал, что нелепее в его жизни уже не произойдет ничего. Это был апогей.

Колючие кусты исцарапали лицо и руки. Крейг тихо матерился, а Кенни полз перед ним и шепотом ржал. Потом вдруг замер, попросил:

— Телефон.

Крейг протянул ему мобильник и попытался рассмотреть, что тот снимает. 

Команда Канифер серьезно тренировались. Проигрывать.

— Вот же сволочи!

— Ага, — согласился Кенни. — А ты говорил, что проигрывать просто. Глянь, мы имеем дело с такими же хитрыми засранцами, как мы сами. Но не хитрее!

Устав стоять на коленях, Крейг сел по-турецки. Кенни вытянул руку, чтобы поймать ракурс получше. 

— Это все не зря! — сказал он. — С этими видео мы будем готовы и ни за что не победим.

Крейг замечтался, как будет хорошо в его темной прохладной комнате в компании приставки. Кенни закопошился, шепнул:

— Они заканчивают, валим, — и подтолкнул Крейга в плечо.

Обратно он полз первым, и это было прекрасно — не видеть тощий зад у себя перед лицом. 

У самых ворот их поймали. Какой-то мужик в костюме, смахивающий на бородатую версию мистера Маки, возник прямо перед ними и ухватил Крейга за шиворот.

— А вы кто такие?

Кенни рванул вперед, дернул Крейга за руку, толкнул мужика бедром и крикнул:

— Бежим!

Мужик гнался за ними. Кенни крепко сжимал запястье. Его юбка задралась, а чулок на правой ноге сполз под колено. Крейг задыхался, проклинал всех и вся, что приходило на ум. Велик, на счастье, оказался на месте. Кенни забрался первым, так что Крейгу пришлось устроиться на багажнике. Не стоило терять время на препирания. Мужик был совсем близко и явно намеревался их схватить.

— Крепче держись, — запыхавшись сказал Кенни. 

Крейг обнял его и прижался к тонкой влажной спине. Волосы с парика лезли в нос, а заднице было ужасно неудобно на гнутой железяке. От Кенни пахло потом, кислым дезодорантом и немножко травой. Крейг подумал, ладно, лучше так, чем ползти за ним в кустах. Обнимать Кенни было даже приятно. То есть даже очень приятно. 

— Не пыхти мне в затылок, щекотно. 

Крейг обернулся назад. Мужик отстал и явно оставил преследование.

— Можешь уже так не нестись. И, это, — он чуть ослабил хватку, поняв что вцепился в Кенни слишком сильно. — Хочешь, поменяемся?

— Да ладно, Такер, прокачу тебя с ветерком.

Крейг отвернул голову в бок. Деревья на обочине ползли довольно быстро. Серый влажный асфальт трассы еще быстрей. И откуда в Кенни бралось столько сил? И столько дури.

Дождь начался не вовремя. Поблизости не было ни одного укрытия, когда первые капли тронули макушку.

— Ну, бля, ну почему сейчас.

Кенни свернул с трассы и въехал под большое дерево.

— Хватит уже ныть. 

Дождь пробирался даже сквозь густую крону. Крейг вернул бейсболку и надел. Кенни не возмутился, только поправил парик, а потом подтянул сползший чулок. Наклонившись, как героиня порно фильма.

— Такер, боже, может, хватит так пялиться.

— Я не пялюсь.

— А что ты делаешь вот прямо сейчас?

Кенни поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. К карамельным веснушкам на лице добавились красноватые ссадины — следы кустов. Да, Крейг пялился. Но ведь тут решительно больше не на что было смотреть.

И решительно нечего делать. Крейг разворачивал воображаемый диалог, в котором предлагал Кенни подрочить друг другу от скуки. Наверняка тот бы не отказался. Облизал ладонь, забрался Крейгу в штаны и погладил пальцами головку. Интересно, Кенни нравилось делать это быстро или медленно? Крейг бы спустил от пары толчков во влажный кулак. Он отвернулся и запел про себя гимн страны, чтобы успокоиться. Хорошо, что Кенни глядел куда-то в небо и не замечал его стояк.

Дождь немного утих, но все еще пузырился в лужах вдоль дороги. Начинало смеркаться. Пришлось решать, ехать так или потом добираться по темноте.

— Промокнем и заболеем, — сказал Крейг. Не то чтобы такая перспектива очень пугала. Можно было даже официально откосить от матча и добиться долгожданного уединения в комнате с щеколдой. Крейг думал, что после путешествия в компании Кенни-чан ему и порно не понадобится.

— Тебе стоит больше доверять своему иммунитету, — Кенни взялся за руль и вышел под дождь. — Погнали, нас ждет команда. Они верят в нас!

Крейг честно ответил:

— Мне похуй, — но пошел следом.

До Южного Парка добрались, когда уже стемнело. В школе, конечно, никого не оказалось. Все зависали у Картмана и встретили их, словно героев.

Клайд кинул в Крейга большим полотенцем и сунул в руки стакан сладкого чая. Кенни завернулся в розовый халат и сел рядом, тесно прижавшись плечом.

Видео просмотрели молча. Потом Картман сказал:

— Вот же сукины дети. Интересно, давно они это практикуют.

— Вряд ли мы за неделю сможем догнать их, — заключил Баттерс.

Твик сжал голову руками.

— А! Нам ни за что им не проиграть!

— А помните, как нас дисквалифицировали, потому что батя Марша подрался, — вспомнил Клайд. — Может, снова проканает.

Марш покачал головой.

— Я бы не рассчитывал. Вдруг никто не захочет с ним драться? 

— Это же бейсбольный матч, точно захотят.

— На крайний случай можно подкупить какого-нибудь бомжа.

— Да-а, — задумчиво протянул Картман. — Подстраховаться стоит. Используем все возможное. Баттерс, изучи видео еще раз, разработай стратегию, Кенни составь план тренировок. Нам нужно быть в хорошей форме. Токен…

На этом Крейг отключился, ткнувшись носом в мягкую и пахучую ткань. Проснулся когда кто-то ущипнул его за щеку. Обнаружил, что почти лежит на Кенни, завернутом в махровый халат мамы Картмана.

— Хватит дрыхнуть, Такер.

Крейг отпихнул руку Кенни, поймал на себе любопытный взгляд Клайда, спросил:

— Что?

— Ничего, — заулыбался Клайд и подмигнул.

***

Оставшиеся до матча дни летели незаметно. Крейг, к сожалению, не заболел и исправно ходил на тренировки, а по вечерам слушал речи отца о том, как давно Южный Парк не побеждал в отборочных. Еще о том, что Крейг — обоссанный аутфилдер и отбивает, как первоклассница. Вот Марш мог гордится своим сыном-асом.

Удивительно, как предков до сих пор хватало на эти переживания. Крейг боялся, что бейсбол — болезнь, которая передается по наследству, но дает о себе знать, когда ты уже не можешь держать в руках биту и желаешь, чтобы это делал твой ребенок. 

Марш сказал, что на его батю можно не рассчитывать, потому что тот подался в пацифисты. Но Картман все равно договорился с местным бомжом, чтобы тот развязал драку.

Тренер Стотч не уставал повторять, как он ими гордится. Еще бы, команда впервые тренировалась, а не делала вид, что тренируется. Он даже смирился с Кенни-чан, которая сменяла обычного Кенни через день, и поручил ей, ему вести статистику и следить за порядком в раздевалках. Кенни похоже эта херня страшно нравилась. А Крейг так много дрочил, что на ладонях начали появляться мозоли.

Он представлял Кенни, его влажную спину под тонкой блузкой, задранную юбку, спущенные на бедра трусы. Свой член между белых гладких ягодиц и сперму, марающую чулки. Еще он бы обязательно дал Кенни отсосать. Поставил его на колени, взял за затылок и толкался в мягкий податливый рот. Сам Крейг ни разу не делал минет, но, кажется, с Кенни был не против и этого. Он кончал, почти ощущая терпкий соленый вкус на языке, а потом на тренировках осыпался пеплом на траву от одних воспоминаний. 

Клайд явно что-то подозревал и уже дважды заводил разговор о мотивации.

— Например, вот проиграем, и обязательно признаюсь любимой девушке! Она не сможет мне отказать, — вдохновенно заливал он. — Герои в кино всегда так делают.

Крейг показывал ему фак и шел собирать раскиданные по полю мячи.

За два дня до матча Кенни сменил длинные черные чулки на белые гольфы. Гладкие коленки с мелкими пятнами шрамов выглядели личным адом Крейга Такера. Кенни подходил к образу со всей ответственностью и брил ноги.

Картман спросил:

— Парадные?

Кенни покрутился, демонстрируя себя:

— Ага, пусть они принесут нам удачу. 

Крейг поперхнулся водой. Клайд похлопал его по спине, еле сдерживая смех.

Накануне матча случилось происшествие. Марш залепил мячом Кенни в голову. Это не было случайностью, они как раз отрабатывали способы отправки беттеров на базу, но Крейг сорвался к дому раньше, чем успел подумать. 

— Он сдох? — осторожно спросил Картман.

Кенни поморщился, открыл глаза, посмотрел на Крейга заплывшим взглядом, пробормотал:

— О, мой рыцарь на велосипеде, Крейг Такер, — и отключился. 

Брофловски и Марш предложили помочь, но Клайд остановил их, наплев что-то про бесполезность аутфилдера, который справится сам.

Кенни стонал, пока Крейг тащил его на спине до кабинета медсестры. Душил его за шею и, кажется, даже пытался пару раз чмокнуть в затылок.

— Не дергайся, а то брошу, — предупредил Крейг, но только перехватил Кенни поудобнее. 

Медсестры в кабинете не оказалось. Крейг положил Кенни на кушетку и засуетился в поисках чего-нибудь холодного. В итоге достал из холодильника с лекарствами большую банку физраствора и приложил к наливающейся над виском шишке. 

Кенни то ли симулировал, то ли правда проваливался в блаженную бессознанку. Улыбался, облизывал губы, медленно моргал и тянул к Крейгу руки.

Нашатырка нашлась прямо на столе среди стопки медицинских журналов и справок. Крейг смочил ватку и сунул Кенни под нос. Тот дернулся и чуть не слетел с кушетки.

— Ай, бля, ты убить меня хочешь?

— Вообще-то наоборот, — заметил Крейг. — Помочь.

Кенни посмотрел на него прояснившимся взглядом, закусил губу. Повисла неудобная тишина.

— Надо сказать Стэну, что так дело не пойдет. Пусть целится в другие места, а то игрок до базы не доползет.

Крейг кивнул. Сменил покрывшуюся испариной банку физраствора на другую, сказал:

— Дальше сам справишься. Я вернусь на поле.

Кенни похлопал ладонью по кушетке.

— Побудь со мной. Вдруг ты уйдешь, а я возьму и сдохну?

Крейг не стал садиться рядом, устроился за столом и открыл первый подвернувшийся под руку журнал. Он чувствовал, что Кенни пялится. Под ребрами собиралось тепло, совсем не похожее на жаркое возбуждение, которое он испытывал, когда юбку Кенни-чан задирало ветром. Это было той еще проблемой. От странного щекотного чувства в груди дрочка не спасала.

— Такер, — Кенни приподнялся на локте. — Эй, Такер, ну посмотри на меня.

Крейг оторвался от статьи о протезах, спросил:

— Чего тебе надо?

— Такер, а если мы проиграем, будешь со мной встречаться?

***

К пятому иннингу они вели на два рана. Канифер оказались просто чудовищно хитрыми засранцами. Картман попросил тайм-аут и собрал всех на горке.

— Может, вы уже достанете из задниц свои руки и головы и начнете сдавать им раны, а не зарабатывать их?

Токен поднес ладонь ко лбу и глянул на трибуны, вздохнул:

— Наш бомж напился и уснул.

— Мы можем положиться только на свои силы!

Марш задумчиво крутил в руках мяч, а потом сказал:

— Знаете, я тут подумал, мы же с самого детства ненавидели бейсбол. Но мы хорошо в него играем. Может, стоит попробовать победить?

Брофловски тронул его за плечо.

— Стэн, ты чего?

— А ничего! — вспылил Марш, стряхивая руку. — Хотим проиграть, чтобы все лето рубиться в приставку, пить пиво и ничего не делать.

— Разве не идеально? — удивился Клайд. — Я еще буду гулять с девчонками. 

Марш хмурился и впивался пальцами в мяч.

— Это наше последнее лето. Мы могли бы сделать его запоминающимся, пройти на национальные, а может, даже выиграть...

Все замолчали и уставились себе под ноги. Крейг подумал «не, херня какая-то», но Марш так вдохновенно втирал…

Первым очнулся Картман, отобрал у Марша мяч и загородил его собой.

— Так, наш товарищ перегрелся. Срочно меняем питчера. 

Твик натянул бейсболку на глаза и запричитал:

— Кошмар, ужас, а! Замена! Нужно срочно заменить питчера!

На горке бейсбольного поля разыгрывалась настоящая трагедия.

Кенни притерся к Крейгу плечом, выдавил:

— М-да, вот так поворот.

Крейг скосил взгляд на его веснушчатый нос. Вчера он ответил: «Давай сперва проиграем». Кенни фыркнул, обозвал его ссыклом и отвернулся к стенке. Да, Крейг боялся. Непонятно, правда, чего больше: окончательно вляпаться в Кенни Маккормика или победить и потерять возможность вляпаться в него окончательно.

— Ай, ладно, — Марш выглянул из-за плеча Картмана. — Я херню сморозил. Простите, пацаны. Давайте вырвем наше поражение!

Когда Крейг вышел на биту в девятом иннинге, счет был шесть пять не в их пользу. Со второй базы грустно взирал Клайд, Твик, добравшийся до третьей, рвал волосы на голове. Канифер разозлились и пропустили их, а теперь ждали, что Крейг сделает хит и отправит в дом хотя бы Твика. 

Питчер Канифер скалился. Крейг пытался угадать подачу. Скорее всего, вовнутрь, крученый, нет, фастбол. На точные крученые даже у этого здоровяка не осталось сил.

Первый улетел в болл. Второй тоже. На третий Крейг замахнулся, побоявшись, что его пропустят. Клайд и Твик побежали. Мяч описал высокую дугу, аутфилдер честно пытался его не достать, но тот будто по волшебству шлепнулся в перчатку.

— Да! Да! Да! — раздалось из дагаута. 

Крейг бросил биту, поднял лицо к хмурому летнему небу и прикрыл глаза. Команда налетела на него и повалила на землю.

***

Дома отец орал и возмущенно стучал кулаками по столу, обзывая Крейга криворуким дебилом, который с двумя раннерами на базах в последнем иннинге умудрился запустить свечку.

Крейг сидел, выставив оба средних пальца, смотрел, как дрожат при каждом ударе яблоки в вазе, и думал, что в комнате его ждет пиво, чипсы, приставка и порно. За окном моросил идеальный летний дождь.

За полчаса до этого команда качала его на руках, даже Картман отметил особый вклад аутфилдера Крейга Такера в их эпичное поражение. Крейг искал взглядом Кенни, но того след простыл. Никто из парней о нем не вспомнил, и Крейг тоже не стал спрашивать. Просто вернулся домой.

В дверь позвонили во время очередной тирады о том, как отец в свое время выбивал по три хоум-рана за матч. Мать пошла открывать, а меньше чем через минуту раздалось:

— Крейг, а это к тебе. 

Крейг выскочил в коридор, отец с воплем «Ты не дослушал!» метнулся следом. Все замерли на пороге. Под мелким дождем стояла мокрая Кенни-чан в белой блузке, юбке и черных — не парадных — чулках.

Мать охнула и ухватилась за сердце и за косяк. Отец закончил тираду и просто глухо зарычал.

— Привет, Такер! — улыбнулся Кенни. 

Крейг воспользовался родительским шоком и, втащив Кенни в дом, поволок за руку к себе в комнату. За спиной раздалось:

— Успокойся, он наш сын, мы должны принимать его таким, какой он есть! Блядь!

Крейг толкнул Кенни в комнату и задвинул щеколду. Встал столбом, не понимая, что делать дальше. Белая блузка намокла и сквозь нее было отчетливо видно темные соски. Кенни осмотрелся, потом прошел и сел на край кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, спросил:

— Так и будем тупить?

Решительность Крейга, похоже, свалила от него через окно под дождь. Всю прошедшую неделю он фантазировал о том, как будет трахать Кенни, а сейчас боялся даже пальцем его тронуть, будто тот мог рассыпаться. Желание залезть под юбку или кончить на веснушчатое лицо терялось за чем-то другим. Неловким и несмелым, почти целомудренным. За желанием обнять Кенни, как тогда во время их путешествия или предложить ему сухую одежду, свою. 

— Блядь, — сказал Крейг. — Ты что, вчера был серьезен?

Кенни уставился на него с восхищенным удивлением.

— А ты не поверил?

Крейг, конечно, поверил, потому что ему очень хотелось. 

— Ну, то есть, мы можем типа переспать?

— Ну, для начала, Такер, нет, Крейг, — Кенни вспыхнул, — ты мог бы меня поцеловать.

Крейг сел рядом на кровать, подумал немного и все же опустил руку на колено. Провел пальцем по линии чулка, наклонился и клюнул Кенни в губы.

Кенни засопел, прижимая ладонь своей, второй рукой притянул его за шею и поцеловал еще раз, дольше и основательнее. Потом закинул ему на бедро одну ногу. Крейг наклонился и прижался губами к колену, обтянутому черной тканью.

— Крейг, я дрочил на то, как ты на меня смотрел, это вообще нормально? — прошептал он.

Крейг промычал ему в шею:

— Угум, — задрал юбку, потом решил, что поторопился и вернул ее на место. Вспомнил про пиво под кроватью, про то, что бабуля всегда учила его быть гостеприимным. Предложил: — Дейз Гон, лагер и кукурузные чипсы?

Кенни кивнул, но в его взгляде читалось подозрение.

— Я что, ошибся, и ты меня не хочешь?

— Да не, — Крейг сглотнул и крепче вцепился Кенни в бедро. — Просто я, похоже, не просто тебя хочу.

За пару секунд лицо Кенни сменило озарение, удивление, смущение, стыд, панику, радость, ужас и что-то точно еще. Потом он вдруг отстранился и пробурчал:

— Пиво будет кстати. И какая-нибудь кофта.

Крейг встал, вытащил из шкафа толстовку, потом залез под кровать и подал Кенни две банки. Открыл, предупредил:

— Курить в форточку, — и запустил приставку. 

Кенни натянул толстовку, устроился, вытянув ноги и воткнув банку с пивом между них. Взял предложенный джойстик и улыбнулся:

— Если я выиграю, ты мне подрочишь.

Крейг вздохнул, сел на пол у кровати и уставился в экран загрузки. Он ощущал себя мячом, которого только что отправили в хоум-ран прямо в табло.

— Да я и так тебе подрочу. Просто. Просто дай привыкнуть к мысли.

Кенни наклонился, протягивая банку.

— Тогда за начало лета?

Жестянки глухо стукнулись.

— За начало идеального лета.


End file.
